Detrás da porta
by Ju Oliveira
Summary: No dia do aniversário de Harry murmúrios estranhos são ouvidos em seu quarto. SLASH HPDM


**TÍTULO:** Detrás da porta

**TRADUTORA:** Ju Oliveira

**BETA:** Tachel Black

**AUTORA:** Lanthir

**RESUMO:** No dia do aniversário de Harry murmúrios estranhos são ouvidos em seu quarto.

**CASAL:** Harry/Draco

**GÊNERO:** humor/romance

**CATEGORIA:** M

**ADVERTÊNCIA:** none

* * *

**DETRÁS DA PORTA**

**Disclaimer:** Lamentavelmente só a trama, se é que se pode chamar de trama é minha … todo o resto é de J.K. Rowling.

Eram três horas da tarde de 31 de julho, o dia em que Harry Potter completava 18 anos. Este e seus amigos estavam passando as férias no Beco Diagonal e o rapaz estava contentíssimo, porque, pela primeira vez, não passaria esse dia com os Dursleys. Ron e Hermione caminhavam pelo corredor, até o quarto de Harry. Haviam preparado uma festa surpresa e convidado todos os amigos, que estavam felizes pelo rapaz ter chegado a essa idade e por ter, finalmente, se livrado da ameaça de Voldemort. Na noite anterior haviam se encarregado de levar Harry a uma conhecida discoteca trouxa, numa espécie de pré-festejo que durou a noite toda. Ron e Hermione haviam se levantado cedo, mas tinham deixado o amigo dormindo enquanto eles preparavam tudo. Agora os convidados esperavam no restaurante do Caldeirão Furado, para fazer-lhe a surpresa.

- Isso vai ser legal! Quero ver a cada do Harry quando ver o que preparamos – disse Ron entusiasmado – Devíamos ter trazido uma câmera para captar o momento ... Por que você não lembrou?

- Porque você disse que traria – resmungou Hermione, lançando um olhar irritado para o namorado.

- Oh, não creio que ainda acredite que eu vou me lembrar das coisas.

A garota bufou zangada, mas sorriu quando o ruivo a abraçou e beijou-lhe a testa, com sua melhor cara de inocente.

- Você é incorrigível, Ron – riu Hermione, enquanto chegavam a porta de Harry – Espero que ele já tenha acordado ... – mas a garota parou com a mão no ar quando escutou vozes dentro do quarto.

- Com quem Harry está?

- Não sei – disse Ron estranhando – Quando acordei, ele estava sozinho; eu o deixei dormindo quando desci para tomar o desjejum.

Hermione mexeu os ombros e voltou a levantar a mão para bater, mas ficou imóvel quando escutaram uns ligeiros gemidos que vinham de dentro do quarto.

- Que foi isso? – perguntou a garota e sacou rápido sua varinha. Mas então ouviram umas palavras.

_- Espera ... espera ... está muito apertado ... não entra ... _

_- Ah, não seja chorão Potter. _

_- Mas eu não posso ... _

_- Assim que passar a cabeça o resto será fácil, você vai ver. _

_- Está bem, mas me ajude, não consigo sozinho. _

Ron e Hermione se olharam, petrificados.

- Mas que diabos ...? – sussurrou Ron, encostando o ouvido na porta ao reconhecer a voz que arrastava as palavras.

_- Aqui vai – _disse Draco. Ouviu-se um gemido sufocado_. – Já entrou, vê? Não foi tão difícil. O que você acha? _

_- Oh, eu nunca havia sentido algo assim, é tão ... Ah, eu gostei!_

_- Eu sabia, sabia que você ia gostar. Eu também gostei. E espere para ver o que falta ... _

_- Dê-me _agora_, não posso esperar ... _

- É o Malfoy! – murmurou o ruivo, pasmado.

- Estão ... fazendo ... o que acredito que fazem? – disse Hermione com fio de voz. Mas Ron não respondeu, pois escutaram um gritinho dentro do quarto.

_- Oh, Draco! É incrível! Parece que você lê minha mente ... _

_- He, he, sei o que você quer e te dou. Diga-me, você gosta assim ... ou assim? _

– _Mmm, das duas formas é maravilhoso. _

- Por Merlin!

- Não posso crer, não creio ... – murmurou Hermione com as mãos sobre a boca. – Desde quando o Harry é gay?

- Não sei, sempre pensei que ele fosse heterossexual – Ron estava pálido – Mas esqueça isso. É o Malfoy! Malfoy! Sabia que eles não estavam tão mal, mas não que estivessem tão bem! – disse meio histérico.

_- Ainda tem mais? – escutaram a voz de Harry. _

_- Espera, eu quase acabei ... – ouviram um som úmido e um novo gritinho de deleite. – Oh, espere, num momento eu te trago uma toalha. O que você acha? Eu te surpreendi, não foi? _

_- Sim, o último é sempre o melhor ... Não posso acreditar, é extraordinário! _

_- Agora venha cá e me de o que eu gosto – disse Malfoy ronronando. _

- Oh, Por todos os céus! – disse Ron, e antes que Hermione pudesse detê-lo, abriu a porta de supetão.

Harry e Draco estavam na cama ... sentados e totalmente vestidos. Um monte de caixas esparramadas no chão, e um aquário estava sobre o criado. Malfoy tinha um lenço amarrado no pescoço e Harry, com um suéter de fina lã cinza, estava dando-lhe um punhado de figurinhas de sapos de chocolate.

- O quê ... Por que vocês entraram assim? – disse Harry, surpreso.

- Por acaso não te ensinaram bater na porta, Weasley? – escarneceu Draco, com seu habitual tom depreciativo.

- Eu ... Nós ... achamos que vocês … gaguejou Hermione, vermelha como um tomate.

- Vocês acharam o quê? – Harry levantou-se, olhando-os com suspeita.

- É que escutamos ... que algo não entrava ... e que Malfoy te dizia de que forma você gostava ...

Foi ai que Harry enrubesceu furiosamente.

- Não acredito! Como ... ? Ah! Draco veio me entregar meu presente de aniversário – disse o rapaz mostrando o suéter que vestia – E também me trouxe algumas coisas que lhe pedi quando foi à França de férias. Estava me ensinando como usar o lenço e os peixes que comprou para mim. Em troca eu lhe dou as figurinhas que tenho repetidas, ele também as coleciona.

Fez um incomodo silêncio. Draco levantou-se e começou a tirar o lenço lentamente.

- Devo dizer que vocês arruinaram um momento de perfeita cordialidade entre Potter e eu. – disse, levantou as sobrancelhas e cruzando os braços, muito rígido.

Ron e Hermione olharam-nos constrangidos.

- Nós ... te esperamos lá embaixo, Harry – balbuciou a garota, e saiu do quarto rapidamente, puxando Ron pelo braço.

A porta foi fechada com uma batida e Harry e Draco ficaram sozinhos no quarto.

- Vá com seus amiguinhos – disse o loiro, zombando de seu companheiro. Harry não pode evitar e começou a rir como um louco. Aproximou-se do outro garoto e passou os braços pelo pescoço, plantando-lhe um delicioso beijo na boca.

- Eles se preocupam comigo, só isso.

- E quando você vai lhes contar? – Draco estreitou Harry num abraço, enfiando o nariz em seu pescoço e deleitando-se com seu cheiro.

- Logo, não se preocupe ... ainda não estão prontos para saber, mas logo estarão ...

- Está bem. O que acha de justificarmos suas suspeitas? Não pense que o suéter é o único presente de aniversário que tenho para você. – disse o loiro com um sorriso travesso, colando-se ao corpo de Harry.

- Essa é a melhor coisa que escutei hoje – disse o gryffindor puxando Draco até a cama e caindo entre as figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate.

Algumas das figurinhas tamparam os olhos, escandalizadas, enquanto outras estivaram o pescoço para ter uma visão melhor do que estava acontecendo ...

**FIM**

* * *

N.A.: Olá a todos:D Que tal? Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse conto. Eu o fiz para o desafio de aniversário de Harry no _Rincón del Slash_, e é dedicado com muito carinho para _Ali_, pois me encantou sua história "_Y algún dia la felicidade_". Você é encantadora, garota! E também para _LittleMy_, pois fez o meu fanart favorito de Harry/Draco :D Muito obrigada por lerem isso, lembrem-se que seus comentários são sempre bem-vindos em meu e-mail. Por favor, visitem minha página, ambos endereços estão no meu perfil. Beijinhos e até a próxima. :D 

**N.T.: **Essa é a terceira fic que traduzo e posto. Espero que ela não esteja tão cheia de incongruências como as outras ... tentei aprender com os erros apontados. A todos aqueles que comentaram "Vingança" e "Sonhos feito realidade" obrigada pelas dicas.

Dedico essa tradução a duas pessoas que tem me ajudado muito (além de tolerar meus delírios): Tachel Black e Anna Malfoy. "_Anjinhos, vocês são tudo. Obrigada por me agüentarem e pelo carinho"._


End file.
